Crystal Family
by tashaxxx
Summary: Someone is looking for the Rainbow Dragon and is prepared to do anything to get it Warning: AU where they live in spirit world
1. Chapter 1

**First Yu-gi-oh Gx Fanfic so I hope it's' alright **

He had to keep running. Just a little further and he'd make it. The sound of a twig snapping behind him made Jesse's heart jump into his throat. They were right behind him and by the sounds of it getting even close by the second. Even as he made a last ditch effort to stay ahead of his assailants Jesse's foot caught on a log and he fell face first into the mud. Amethyst Cat and Topaz Tiger immediately jumped in front of him as Jesse pushed himself up onto his feet.

"Keep running Jesse. We'll hold them off."

"But…"

"GO!" Amethyst shouted as Ruby Carbuncle nudged his leg to keep him moving. Not daring to look back, Jesse kept running. He could hear the noise of a battle behind him and heard the shouts as his assailants were greeted with two large cats rather than the bluenette they were after. Cobalt Eagle appeared above Jesse's head as Amethyst Cat and Topaz Tiger ran back to his side.

"How far?" Jesse shouted to the bird. They'd been bought some time but Jesse knew from experience that every second counted.

"Not far, chief." Cobalt Eagle replied as a shout appeared behind Jesse.

"Faster Jesse." Topaz Tiger growled but Jesse couldn't go any faster. He was exhausted from the constant running. He was already slowing down, tripping over tree trunks on the ground. The only thing keeping him falling was the crystal beasts running close by his side; and the only thing keeping him from giving up was the thought of what those creatures would do if they caught him.

"I can see the way out." Jesse shouted as a hint of sun appeared through the dense thicket of trees. With the sun in sight Jesse made one last desperate spurt of speed, knowing the light would give him the cover he needed to get away. At least for now. "Almost there."

Just as Jesse was in touching distance of safety, a clawed shadowed hand grabbed a hold of his ankle. Jesse went down with a cry as Sapphire Pegasus appeared in front of him. Kicking at the hand, Jesse struggled to his feet but it was too late. His assailants had him surrounded. Amber mammoth and Emerald Tortoise appeared then as his crystal beasts surrounded him, keeping the shadowed creatures back. Ruby jumped onto Jesse's shoulder as Topaz Tiger and Amethyst Cat growled at the surrounding creatures.

"Where is it?" One hissed, daring to scratch at Sapphire Pegasus.

"I don't have it." Jesse shouted, hoping against hope for an opening. The creatures were closing in, hemming him and his crystal beasts into a trap. It didn't matter that his crystals were stronger than the shadow monsters because here in the dark those creatures had a distinct advantage. As if to prove this, one disappeared, melting into the darkness only to reappear in front of Jesse. The bluenette cried out in pain as a clawed hand scratched his arm, drawing blood.

"Bi bi." Ruby went to jump at the monster only for Jesse to pull her back.

"Don't, there too strong for you Ruby." As he said this, Amber Mammoth charged the creature that immediately melted into the darkness and returned to stand with the other monsters.

"You can't win. Surrender now and we won't kill your pets." The creature hissed but Jesse knew better. They needed to crystal beasts as surly as they needed him. What they did to them when they finally got them, though, was anyone's guess.

Without warning the creatures charged at the crystal beasts and Jesse. Before long the crystal beasts were overpowered, returning to gem form, creating a perfect circle around Jesse. The last to return to that form was Ruby and then Jesse was surrounded. He had nowhere to go and his deck, which was strapped to his arm, wouldn't help him now. Not when the creatures surrounding him weren't giving him chance to draw let alone play a card. Jesse shouted in pain as he fell to his knees and the shadowed creatures fell on top of him.

Just as his vision started to darken at the edges he saw the crystals surrounding him start to glow brightly and a shape appear in front of him. The shadowed monsters fell off him with inhuman shrieks of pain as Jesse finally lost consciousness.

…**.**

"What was that?" Jaden said as a bright light shot into the sky from the direction of the dark forest.

"I don't know but I don't like the look of it." Syrus replied but Jaden didn't listen to his small friend. The bright light had appeared so suddenly and then disappeared again in the same instant that Jaden's curiosity was piqued enough for him to ignore the protesting shouts of his friends as he ran in the direction of it.

"Serge, wait up." Hasslebury shouted as Winged Kuriboh appeared by Jaden's side.

"I'm going to get the others." Syrus shouted at Hasslebury as the dinosaur dualist ran after Jaden. As they neared the dark edges of the forest Jaden hesitated. He knew as well as anyone else in the Dark World that certain types of monsters lurked in the depths of the darkness, creatures that were hard, if not impossible; to stop when there wasn't any light around.

"Serge, I don't think this is a good idea." Hasslebury stated just as Alexis' voice appeared from behind them telling them to stop.

"It's too dangerous Jaden." Alexis said as she, Syrus and Chazz stopped in front of them.

"Some kind of light came from in there. I think someone's in trouble." Jaden said, though why he had that sinking feeling was beyond his understanding.

"Anyone who was in there wouldn't have survived the shadow monsters." Alexis replied and Jaden knew she was right. But at that moment he wasn't listening to common sense.

"I have to check it out." He replied and without a seconds thought he ran into the forest.

The forest was pitch black so he quickly summoned Glow Moss too light the way. It helped a little at keeping the shadows away but Jaden was glad when his friends joined him. "We can't have you getting killed slacker." Chazz stated as he glared at Jaden.

"I didn't know you cared so much Chazz."

"Yeah right." Chazz replied, pushing ahead but still keeping in the light of Glow Moss. No one wanted to be alone in the dark in this place.

Eventually they came to the spot where Jaden had seen the bright light coming from. "Is anyone there?" Jaden shouted, his voice echoing around in the dark.

"Quieten down Jaden." Syrus whispered as Jaden walked further forwards. Suddenly he stopped as the soft white light from Glow Moss illuminated a card on the floor. Picking it up, Jaden frowned as he looked at it. It was a duel's monsters card, but not one he'd ever seen before.

"There's more." Alexis shouted. Soon they'd found 7 different duel monster cards and Jaden was just thinking of the poor fate the dualist who had owned these cards must have come to when he saw a shadow on the ground.

Without missing a beat, Jaden summoned Neos as the others pulled out their own cards. "Wait!" Jaden shouted before Chazz anyone else could summon a monster. The shadow on the ground wasn't a duel monster, it was a person. "Hey are you okay?" Jaden asked as he knelt next to the form before realising he was unconscious.

"Is he dead?" Hasslebury asked.

"I don't think so." Jaden replied. He could faintly hear the blue haired boys' shallow breathing.

"We need to get him out of here." Alexis said, getting nods of agreement from the others.

"Hasslebury." Jaden said, motioning for Hasslebury to pick up the bluenette. As soon as they were out of the forest, Jaden re-summoned Neos. "Is he alright?" Jaden asked. Now they were back in some semblance of daylight, he could see that the bluenette was eerily pale and there was blood coming from cuts around his exposed skin.

"We don't even know who he slacker. We shouldn't be worried about him; we should be worried about us if he turns out to be someone dangerous." Chazz replied.

Alexis turned to look at Jaden before speaking. "I hate to agree with Chazz, but he may be right. We don't know who this guy is and we certainly don't know what trouble he's going to bring."

"I don't think he's working with those creatures. I think he was running." Jaden replied, looking at the cards in his hands. Something told him that whoever this bluenette was, he couldn't allow any harm to come to him.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review **


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse woke with a start. The last thing he remembered was a blinding light and a shadow that reminded him, eerily of a dragon. Rubbing his head, Jesse went to push himself up only to collapse back onto the bed. "Bi bi?" Ruby asked, appearing at his side.

"I don't know Ruby." Jesse replied. The place was unfamiliar, so unlike the forest he was in when he lost consciousness. And he couldn't understand why he felt so weak. "Are you alright?" Jesse asked, suddenly remembering what those shadow creatures had done to Ruby and the other Crystal beasts.

"Bi bi." Ruby cuddled herself up to Jesse's side, making the bluenette smile. At least someone was. The sound of footsteps outside made Jesse jump. Weakly, he grabbed for where he usually kept his deck but it wasn't there. Ruby was on her feet and Jesse could admire the smallest of his crystal beasts for trying to protect him but he knew that Ruby would only get hurt doing so.

"It's alright Ruby. I don't want you getting hurt." Ruby looked at him as if to refuse but instead she disappeared, leaving Jesse alone in the room. "Who's there?" Jesse shouted as the footsteps stopped outside the door. He'd managed to push himself upwards but was having to lean against the wall behind the bed to stop himself from falling down again.

The door opened and a brunette walked in with a big grin on his face. "Hey, you're awake."

"Who are you?" Jesse asked, frowning at the boy stood in front of him. He didn't look threatening; in fact Jesse thought he looked like any normal person might. "Where am I?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Jaden Yuki and you're in my…well I suppose it's my home." Jesse frowned, not understanding why he was here. In fact everything from the point when he'd been about to lose consciousness to now was a complete blank to Jesse. He couldn't understand what was going on. "We found you out in the woods with these cards around you." Jaden handed Jesse the cards he was holding and Jesse couldn't help the sigh of relief as he held the cards his family lived inside in his hands again. "Can I ask what your name is?"

"It's Jesse. Jesse Anderson." Jesse replied, hesitantly looking at Jaden. "Why did you help me? Y'all don't even know me." Jaden frowned then, unsure how to answer but at that moment the door opened again and a small blue haired boy walked in.

"Hey Jay, Dorothy has dinner ready…" Here the boy trailed off as he saw Jesse sitting up on the bed.

"Oh, Sy this is Jesse and Jesse this is my best bud Syrus." Jaden said, jumping off the bed. "You hungry." Jesse nodded, slowly. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten and at the mention of food his stomach growled. Jaden must have heard it because he started to laugh. "Well, you have been out of it for a few days. I'll get Dorothy to bring some up." Jesse went to protest and started to get out of the bed only to have his vision turn black as he moved to stand up. Jaden and Syrus stopped him from falling onto the floor, something Jesse was immediately grateful for because he didn't think his aching body could take any more falls.

"I think that might be best." Jesse replied, blushing a little in embarrassment.

"I'll be right back." Jaden promised and with that the two left the room.

"I don't like him." Amethyst said, appearing on the other side of Jesse with her head on his lap.

"He saved our lives." Jesse replied, scratching her ears in the way he knew she liked. "Anyway, it's not like we can stay too long here." That last part saddened him. He hadn't had a home since he was 10, 7 years ago. Not since his family had been killed by those shadow beasts. He'd tried to settle other places but every time he did those creatures found him and killed everyone near him. No, it was best if he stayed away from anyone and everything. He couldn't have anyone else die because of him. "As soon as I'm better, we're leaving."

…**..**

Jaden was just about to re-enter the room where Jesse was in when he heard the bluenette say he was leaving. Without a seconds thought he pushed the door open and said, "You can't leave." Jesse looked up at Jaden, obviously shocked that the brunette had overheard him. "Erm… I mean." Jaden started before a pink cat jumped at him.

"He looks tasty Jesse."

"Easy girl." Jesse said and to Jaden's surprise the cat backed down.

"Kri kri." Winged Kuriboh appeared at Jaden's shoulder, glaring at the duel spirit that was standing in front of Jesse.

"I'll be fine Amethyst. Tell the others' there's nothing to worry about." Then the duel monster disappeared. "Sorry about Amethyst, she's a little protective." Jesse apologised, probably expecting the worst from Jaden's reaction. Instead Jaden just started grinning.

"You're monsters protect you, that's so rad." Jesse hesitantly smiled back at Jaden. Before either could say any more, though, Winged Kuriboh and another duel sprit, this one small with a red jewel on its tail, fell on to the floor.

"Ruby."

"Winged Kuriboh."

They both said this at the same time, causing them both to look up at each other and burst into laughter. Ruby and Winged Kuriboh stopped their scuffle to give the two boys a strange look. "You can't leave." Jaden stated once both boys stopped laughing. He didn't know why but on meting Jesse he wanted to help him, even though he barely knew him.

"I have to." Jesse replied but Jaden got the feeling that Jesse didn't really want to.

"Why?" When Jesse didn't answer, Jaden continued. "Is it about those monsters out in the woods because we can handle ourselves?"

"People who come near me get killed." Jesse's voice was quiet when he said this.

"Rubi bi." Ruby jumped onto Jesse's lap then, looking up at him as the bluenette smiled slightly and stroked her head.

"Your cards are real?" Jaden asked, switching the conversation again. He wanted to know why those monsters had been after Jesse, because why else would the bluenette want to leave, but he knew pushing Jesse wouldn't help in this instant. And it wasn't like Jesse was going anywhere any time soon. At least not in his current state.

"All cards are real." Jesse laughed, though Jaden could sense an edge to his voice.

"No, I mean like…" Here Jaden trailed off, unsure how to describe the relationship he had with his monsters and Jesse apparently had with his own.

"A bond."

"Yeah." Jaden answered.

"The crystal beasts are my family." Jesse replied. "What about you?"

"I've never really thought about it like that before but I guess my monsters are sort of like my family to." Before either could say anymore, though, Hasslebury walked into the room.

"Hey, Jay. We need you."

"Sorry Jess, gotta jet. We'll talk some more later."

"Okay Jay." Jesse said and Jaden was almost positive the bluenette smiled at him.

…

Jesse silently cursed himself as he watched Jaden leave the room. He'd known the other boy for a few hours. and he already felt like he'd known Jaden all his life. For whatever reason, Jaden had managed to get past Jesse's defences and that wasn't something Jesse could allow to happen.

"You're not well enough." Sapphire Pegasus chastised as Jesse pulled himself to his feet and grabbed his stuff.

"We can't stay here." Jesse replied, not mentioning the fact that the longer he stayed here the less he wanted to leave. It may have only been a few hours he'd been here conscious but already he felt like he'd found a home. Somewhere he might be able to stay. But that wasn't something he could have. Not after what had happened the last time.

Logically he knew the crystal beasts were right about him staying a little longer but Jesse couldn't do that. No, better to leave now rather than stay and cause those creatures to come searching here. And they would, that's what Jesse had come to expect. No matter where he went those creatures always found him. Choice made, Jesse opened the window of the room he'd been staying in. It was 3 stories from the ground but that didn't scare Jesse off as he started to climb down the side of the building. He just hoped he'd manage to get far enough away before Jaden realised he'd gone because he had the strangest feeling Jaden might try to follow him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I introduce more Yu-Gi-Oh GX characters into this now so I hope they are in character and hope you enjoy **

"They're after something called the Rainbow Dragon." Zayn stated just as Jaden walked into the room the others were in.

"Hey, didn't know you back yet." Jaden said though Zayn and Aster only frowned at him. The three were the older of their band of, well Jaden didn't really know what they were a band of, and they had a habit of disappearing at odd times. The two of them had been gone for a few weeks now, leaving Syrus (Zayn's younger brother) a little panicked. There was also the added problem that without Zayn there, the rest of their group weren't all that organised. If not for Jim Cook and Axel Brodie, then someone would have probably gotten themselves killed. Most likely Jaden as everyone did keep telling him he was reckless.

"Sorry, what's the Rainbow Dragon?" Jaden interrupted, getting a glare from Zayn who wasn't one for liking when people interrupted him.

"The Rainbow Dragon is a powerful duel monster that, legend says, is supposed to get rid of the darkness." Aster replied. "The problem is, no one knows where it is." Jaden frowned at that. If what Aster said was true then maybe this Rainbow Dragon could help them get rid of those shadow creatures and Yubel, the person behind all of the suffering in this world.

"So how do we find it?" Jaden asked.

"No one knows. In fact, most people don't even think it exists." Jim replied, making Jaden frown.

"That's were your wrong." Zayn interrupted. All eyes turned to him expectantly but when he didn't continue, they turned to Aster.

"You know dude, it would help if you explained yourself in these situations." Aster told Zayn who merely shrugged. "We cornered a group of monsters the other night and they were talking about the Rainbow Dragon. They said they'd found it living inside of someone and that they were going to bring this person to Yubel. When we tried getting more information out of them though, they clammed up. Wouldn't say anything didn't even acknowledge what they'd already said to us."

"What guy?" Chazz asked but Jaden wasn't listening. He was thinking about when they'd found Jesse. There'd been a bright light then and Jaden could have sworn he'd seen some sort of shadow but he'd put it down to his imagination. And then there was the fact that Miss Fontaine, their resident nurse, had told them the injuries Jesse had gotten hadn't been substantial enough to make him lose consciousness for the amount of time he had. She'd said it was as if he'd lost a lot of energy.

"What's up Serge?" Hasslebury turned to Jaden who only shrugged.

"What more do we know about the Rainbow Dragon?" Axel turned back to Aster and Zayn.

"Not much, only that the legend says it takes its power from 7 duel monsters." Aster replied.

"So if we find these 7 duel monsters…" Alexis started.

"We should find the Rainbow Dragon." Zayn finished.

"The problem is none of us know what these duel monsters are." Aster continued. There were looks of disappointment on everyone's faces when Aster grinned at them. "Except there might be one person who does."

"Who?" They asked.

"Maximillion Pegasus." Zayn replied. "Myself and Aster are going to talk to him." No one could argue with that. "So we expect all of you to not cause any problems while we're gone."

"The Chazz doesn't cause problems'. That's all Jaden." Chazz argued just as Winged Kuriboh appeared on Jaden's shoulder.

"What's up?" Jaden asked as the small duel monster hovered at his shoulder.

"Kri Kri." Winged Kuriboh said, making Jaden start with worry.

"What do you mean Jesse's gone?"

"One second. Jaden, who's Jesse?" Aster interrupted before Jaden could disappear from the room.

…

Jaden had left Alexis and Syrus to explain who Jesse was to Zayn and Aster as he followed Winged Kuriboh. From the urgency Winged Kuriboh was leading him on, Jaden got the feeling that Jesse was in some sort of trouble and he wasn't about to leave the bluenette to deal with it on his own. Axel and Jim had volunteered to come with him, not wanting to leave Jaden on his own. Especially not when night was falling fast.

"We should be heading back." Axel called from behind Jaden but the brunette just ignored him. They couldn't leave Jesse out here, not when he was injured.

"Just a little further." Jaden shouted back at Jim and Axel as Winged Kuriboh led him further onwards. They were walking just around the edges of the forest they'd found Jesse in. While this area wasn't as densely dark, Jaden could still feel the watchful eyes of the monsters that lived in the forest. They were watching them, waiting for a moment to attack. Jaden cautiously fingered his deck, not wanting to be unprepared when the creatures decided to attack them.

He didn't realise he'd slowed down until Jim and Axel fell into step beside him. "I don't like this." Jim said as Shirley growled. The crocodile was strapped to Jim's back but Jaden didn't think she'd be much help even if she was on the ground.

"We need to find Jesse."

"Chances are he's long gone by now." Axel replied and a small part of Jaden thought maybe Axel was right. "We need to head back." Jaden was about to argue when Kuriboh once more appeared in front of them.

Without another thought, Jaden followed Winged Kuriboh further into the forest. They came out on a bog filled area of the forest. "Slow down there mate." Jim grabbed a hold of Jaden before he could go toppling into said bog. "You don't want to go in there." Shirley was growling at Jim's back now so he let her off. She quickly disappeared into the undergrowth.

"I've ever been in this area before." Jaden stated. He'd travelled in the forest a few times, never alone obviously, but he'd never come across any sort of bog.

"Lucky we have then mate." Jim replied. He and Axel had travelled together long before they'd met Jaden and the others. It was more a chance meeting really, Hasslebury had ended up duelling Jim in a fit of 'dino-rage'. When Jim had won, Jaden had asked them to com and stay with them. That had resulted in the two joining Jaden and the others.

Axel was silent as he pushed a path through the bog, having given up trying to get Jaden to turn back. "Now, if I remember correctly this here path comes out on a small village. Of course we haven't been there for a while so it might have moved."

"Maybe that's were Jesse went." Jaden said enthusiastically following Axel.

About half an hour later they came to the end of the path and came out on a large clearing. Most humans had been driven underground by the duel monsters under the control of Yubel. No one knew why but she hated all humans and had made it her mission to destroy them all. The few villages that survived lived in fear of the day Yubel decided to destroy them.

When they were younger, Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Zayn, Chazz and Atticus (Alexis' older brother) had lived with that fear. Their village had been small and Jaden had thought that, maybe just maybe, Yubel would ignore them. They'd been wrong. One night her creatures had attacked them without warning, killing everyone is sight. The only reason Jaden and the other's had gotten out was because of Atticus, who had distracted the creatures long enough for the others to get out. After that, they'd all decided to destroy Yubel for what she'd done to their family. It wasn't long after that that they met Hasslebury, then Aster and eventually Axel and Jim.

Those creatures had destroyed Jaden's home and they'd done the same thing here. In the middle of the rubble and destruction, Jesse was standing with his back to them. "Jesse." Jaden called, running towards the bluenette. His face was black with soot and his clear emerald eyes were full of tears and anger. "Are you okay?"

"They killed them." Was the only thing Jesse said.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review **


End file.
